Shadows of Love Sequel to Love of a Nindroid
by emeraldgal
Summary: The thrilling sequel to Love of a Nindroid. The gang is back. Zoe and Zane's relationship is growing, but what will happen when Garmadon decides to toy with the young ninjas' love?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Kai and Jay were sitting in front of the TV. The red and blue clad ninja were slamming the buttons on the video game controllers. Both were staring intently at the screen, their faces scrunched in concentration. Their hands were sweating as they bashed and slammed the controls. Behind them, Cole was watching with a slightly board look on his face. The black clad ninja was eating a slice of chocolate cake that Zane had just made. He yawned and took the last bite.

Zane walked in the room and set a chocolate cake on a table. He cut two slices. Then, he went over and sat on the couch next to Cole. The white ninja handed his brother a slice. Cole nodded in thanks. Zane nodded back and took a bite of cake, settling back and watching Kai and Jay battle it out.

After finishing his cake, the white clad ninja took out his shurikens. He tossed them in the air and caught them with a blank expression on his face. He did this contiguously. Cole stood up and walked over to the table. He set his empty plate down. He took his fork, stabbed it into the half eaten cake, and took it over to the couch. He then proceeded to eat the entire cake. Nobody commented. Kai's character killed Jay's. The two looked at each other, made a face, and they had a rematch.

The door opened and Lord Garmadon walked in, a wicked smile upon his face. Kai turned the TV off. Zane put away his shurikens. Cole set his cake aside. All four ninja jumped at attention. They stood in a straight line, their backs straight and hands at their sides. Garmadon walked over to them. "It is time," the Dark Lord said, "Do you all know the plan?"

"Yes, Lord Garmadon," the boys said in sync, bowing. As they straightened, their eyes flared a blazing red.

Zoe Monroe hummed to herself as she made her bed. She dressed in her purple ninja outfit and walked over to her mirror. She picked up her brush and brushed her long, golden hair. She smiled to herself and put the brush down. After putting her hair in a side braid, she nodded and walked out onto the training deck. "Hey guys," she said, stretching her arms.

"Hey Zoe," Cole said, "Sleep well."

"Meh," the female ninja shrugged, kissing Zane on the cheek. The ice ninja smiled at her.

"Oh, get a room," Kai whined.

"Oh, shut up,Kai," Zoe said, "You're just upset that you're going to die a virgin."

"What's a virgin?" Lloyd asked innocently.

Zoe laughed as the fire ninja's face blushed a dark pink. "Nothing," she laughed, shaking her head. Cole and Jay grinned at each other. The female ninja clapped her hands together and grinned. "Alright! Who wants to spar?" The guys looked at each other with wide eyes. Zoe smirked. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to pick." She looked over the boys carefully. Then, she grinned and pointed at Lloyd. "Lloyd! You and I haven't sparred yet this week!"

The young green ninja gulped at looked over at the others. They gave him sympathetic looks. Zoe motioned him forward. He slowly stepped forward and shakily got into a defensive position. Three minutes later, Lloyd found himself pinned to the ground and in a headlock. "Yield?" Zoe asked. Lloyd nodded and she let go and stood up. Zoe held a hand out to Lloyd, which he gladly took. After pulling him, Zoe patted him on the shoulder. "You're getting better," she said grinning.

Lloyd gave her a smile. "I think it's Kai's turn," Lloyd said grinning. Zoe smirked and turned to Kai. The fire ninja glared at Lloyd and stepped up. While Zoe and Kai wrestled it out, Cole sparred with Lloyd and Zane took on Jay. Several hours of training later, Cole stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go get started on breakfast," he said and walked to the kitchen.

Everyone looked at each other in horror. "Do not fear everybody!" Zoe said, holding her hands up, "I made extra last night, so there are left overs!" Everyone sighed in relief.

"Brick, you think of everything," Jay said. Zoe grinned.

"I try," she said. She got into position. "Now, come on! Zane! It's your turn!" The ice ninja smiled at her. He walked over to her and crouched into a defensive position. The two sparred till Cole called them in for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: Deception

That afternoon after lunch, Zoe leaned against the open window in her room. She closed her eyes and let the cool, sea wind hit her face. She smiled as the wind blew her hair away from her face. A few minutes later, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Zane," she said.

"What?" a low voice asked in her ear. She turned around so she was facing him. He smiled innocently at her.

"Do you always sneak up on people like this?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Only you," Zane said, kissing her gently. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. She laughed kissed back, running her fingers through his hair. He growled lowly. Just then, the alarm broke the moment and the two jumped apart.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Zoe yelled. She turned to Zane. "Every time!" she exclaimed. He only chuckled and took her hand. The two walked out hand in hand to the briefing room.

What's the news, sis?" Kai asked.

"Serpentine were spotted on the outskirts of town," Nya reported.

"Brick, what is it with these stupid snakes?" Jay asked. Everyone laughed and the five ninja jumped off the ship and ran to the town.

"Dude," Cole said. The others nodded in agreement. The whole town was in shambles. The serpentine were literally destroying everything. The ninja attacked, each one taking on four or five snakes. The Consticti general Zoe was fighting used his tail to grab her left arm and twisted it backwards. A sick popping sound was heard by everyone. The purple ninja screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her arm.

Zane ran over to her and crouched down next to her. "Zoe! What is wrong?" The snakes cackled and ran or slithered away.

"It's just dislocated," she said, clenching her teeth.

"They're getting away!" Kai called.

Zoe shook her head. "Go after them. I'll fix my arm."

"Are you sure?" Zane asked. The female ninja nodded. Zane stood up. "We'll come back for you." Zoe nodded and the guys ran after the snakes. Zoe held her left arm and clenched her jaw shut in pain. She turned to a brick building. Running injured shoulder first, she collided with the brick. Walking backwards from the impact, she flexed her shoulder. Satisfied that it was back in place, she sat on a rock and waited for the guys to come back.

About half an hour later, she was twirling her fans in the air. The weapons created an eerie harmony as they spun in the air. Zoe softly sang, _'Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning rise, you and I'll be safe and sound_.' Hearing footsteps, she turned and saw Zane. Grinning, she put the fan blades away and walked over to him. "Hey," she greeted, hugging him. The ice ninja hugged back. When she pulled back, she saw his eyes. "Zane?" she asked, "Why are your eyes red?"

"During the fight, on of the snakes knocked some of my wires loose, changing my eye color," the nindroid replied smoothly.

"You look a little pale," she said.

"It is a trick of the light," he said.

"Alright. Um, where are the guys?" Zoe asked.

"Sensei, Lloyd, and Nya took the Bounty to an island to further help Lloyd face mast- uh, _Lord _Garmadon." Zoe nodded, not catching his slip up. "So, the five of us are staying in an old monestary in the mountains. Kai, Jay, and Cole are already there. I came back to get get you."

"Well, aren't you sweet," she teased. The nindroid gave a low chuckle and took her hand. The two started walking the long trek to the mountains

About 20 minutes later the guys came back from beating the Serpentine. "Man, that was awesome!" Jay cried.

"Did you see the way they ran screaming?" Kai asked, grinning. Cole nodded, grinning.

Zane looked around in confusion and worry. "Where is Zoe?" he asked. The guys quieted and looked around.

Zoe and Zane walked in the old monestary hand in hand. Kai and Jay were playing a video game and Cole sat on the couch watching. All three of them were wearing dark sunglasses. "Hey guys," Zoe said, "Thanks for forgetting about me."

The guys looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Zoe," Jay said.

"We just got the new Furious Fist to Fist 4!" Kai exclaimed, waving the case in the air. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, " And what's with the sunglasses?"

"It's the newest thing," Cole explained, "Sunglasses give you swag." Kai and Jay nodded.

"Yeah... Okay." She turned to Zane, "So where's my room?"

"Right down this hall," he said. The two started to walk away, when Zoe turned back to the others.

"You guys should get out more. You're starting to look a little pale." She turned around and walked down the hallway with Zane. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kai and Jay put down their controllers.

"This is easier than I thought," the Kai look a like said. "All I have to do is play video games and act conceited."

"Yeah. And I just have to is play video game and talk a lot," said the evil Jay.

"Well, I got it easier than both of you," the evil black clad ninja said, leaning back, "I just have to watch you guys and be obsessed with cake."

"Can you believe how she's buying this?" the evil Kai asked.

"It's just so _easy_," evil Jay said.

"Of course it's easy, stupid," evil Cole said, leaning back. "It's what we were created to do."

The red eyed Zane opened a door, revealing a little room with a bed and desk. A small chest was at the foot of the bed. "Your clothes are in the chest," he said. "It was pretty last minute, so we could not get much."

Zoe nodded. "I understand," she said. Then, she saw her guitar sitting on it's stand next to the bed with the song book next to it. She turned to Zane wide eyed.

"I figured a week without music would be torture for you," the evil ice ninja said smiling slightly. Zoe pulled him into a hug. He hugged back instantly, grinning to himself. This was _too easy._

"Thank you, Zane" she said quietly.

"Anything for you," he murmured in her ear. She pulled back. Looking into his red eyes, she smiled. She reached up and kissed him softly. He kissed back, pulling her closer to him. Zoe pulled back and looked in his eyes. He reached up and cup her face in his hand. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. She brushed his face lightly with her fingers. The two leaned in again for another kiss.

"What I don't get is why we're going through all this trouble for the girl," evil Jay said.

The red eyed fire ninja whacked his head. "Because stupid. She's incredibly powerful! If we can pull her over to the Dark Side, Master Garmadon can use her to take over Ninjago."

"But why go through all the trouble of tricking her and pretending to be them? I mean, why not just slip some evil matter into her food, turning her evil?"

This time it was the evil Cole who whacked him. "_Idiot!" _he whisper yelled, "The evil matter is _pure evil _and is totally unstable! We can't risk killing her or making her go insane! She'd be useless!"

"Oh yeah," evil Jay mumbled, rubbing his head.

Zoe pulled back and smiled. "So where's the training room?"

"I will show you," the nindroid said, entwining his fingers with hers. Zoe smiled at him. He smiled back at her and they left her room to go to the training room. The couple walked back through the Game Room, not paying the other guys any mind. The three watched as the ninja couple swung their interlocked hand back and forth. Zoe was smiling happily, not suspecting a thing. The red eyed Zane was smiling lightly, glancing at the purple ninja.

As soon as they left the room, evil Jay whistled low. "Man, he is good."

"Yeah," the evil Kai nodded, "He's acting like they're _actually_a couple."

"Yeah," the evil Cole murmured to himself, looking at the doorway the two had just walked through. "He is..."

The guys burst into the breifing room. "What's wrong?" Sensei Wu, Lloyd at his side. "Where is Zoe?"

"She's not here?" Kai asked.

"No, I thought she went with you four."

"She did, but she got hurt. We thought she might have come back," Cole said.

"Guys!" Nya cried, running into the room. "Zoe's things are gone!"

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"Her clothes are gone! And are her guitar and song book!"

"What happened to her?" Jay asked. Everyone turned to Zane, who stood in silence.

"I do not know," he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings?

Zoe looked out her bedroom window and over the mountain peaks. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining like diamonds against the inky black of night. The moon shone full and bright and their wasn't a cloud to be seen. Though it had only been two days, she missed the Bounty. Not that she didn't like the mountains, she was just used to the sea. She closed her eyes and let the mountain winds hit her face. She sighed and frowned. It just wasn't the same. Suddenly, she felt very claustrophobic, as if the walls were being closed on her. Zoe grabbed her guitar and jumped out the window. Grabbing the trimming on the window pane, she swung her self to the wall and shimmied up to the roof.

Zoe strummed her guitar and hummed a tune, not really knowing what to play. She thought of her life, how terrible it for 16 years. She thought of the ninja finding her and welcoming her. She thought of Zach and how he died. She thought of Garmadon and how he almost pulled her over to the Dark Side... She thought of Zane...

Smiling, Zoe placed her fingers on the neck of the guitar, held down the strings, and began to play.

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

"That is beautiful," a voice said quietly. Zoe whirled around to see the red eyed Zane and smiled.

"Jay still not fix your eyes?" she asked, patting the spot beside her. Zane sat down and shook his head.

"No. he is too busy trying to beat Kai's high score." Zoe laughed and he smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward. Zoe found whenever Zane was near her, she felt safe, like nothing could go wrong. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

The evil Zane was confused. He and his brothers were created to do one thing: obey Lord Garmadon. His master, the dark lord, ordered him and his brothers to impersonate the ninja and convince Zoe to come over to the Dark Side. It was a simple order. That's all it was. And that's how he viewed it. At least, how he _had _viewed it. Lately, his mission seemed, well, harder. Pretending to like Zoe, to act like he loved her, was... _easy. _He should be happy about that right? Wrong. It just made him confused. When he pretended to be like someone, he knew it was pretending. But when he was with Zoe, it didn't seem like pretending. It seemed... real.

Evil Zane looked at Zoe. His breath hitched in his throat. Zoe's eyes were closed and her head was back. She was bathed in moonlight, making her skin look a creamy color. Her long, thick eyelashes stood out against her pale skin. Her baby pink lips looked so soft, so kissable. He remembered how they felt against his. Suddenly, he wanted her. He wanted to grab her, kiss her, and never let her go. He was snapped out of his reverie when she opened her emerald green eyes and turned to face him.

"You know, when Mom and Dad died, I never stood any closer than five feet away from a knife. Or any weapon for that matter. I thought they were evil. And that's what I thought for six years. Then, I met you guys. And I realized, a sword by itself is not evil. A sword can be used to slay an enemy, or used to save a friend from suffering. A sword can cut ropes that bind the helpless. A sword can be a threat or it can be a symbol of leadership.

"Like with our battle against Garmadon (Evil Zane couldn't help but inwardly smirk at that). Him and his followers fight us with swords and nunchuks and shurikens. We know in their hands they are evil. And yet, look at your own weapons. They are good and made pure by the purpose of which they are put. A weapon, Zane," she said looking him straight in his eyes, taking his hand, "is good or evil depending on the intention of whoever holds it."

The red eyed ninja looked back into her soft emerald eyes with his fiery red ones. In them, he saw sincerity, trust, and... love. Her words began to sink in. Maybe... he didn't have to be evil. Maybe... he could be _good. _Something snapped in him. That self sure cocky ego of his had disappeared. He stood up suddenly, and pulled her up with him. Swinging the guitar over her shoulder and onto her back, he pulled her to him, slamming her to his chest so hard and so sudden that she let out a small gasp. The red eyed Zane being slightly taller than Zoe, literally stared her down. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Her mouth opened to say something, but no sound came out. Zane lowered his gaze from her eyes to her slightly trembling lips.

Without warning, he crashed his lips onto hers, his mouth raving hers. She moaned slightly due to the impact. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Evil Zane lifted Zoe up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled quietly and slid his hands up her shirt. She gasped as his cool hand touched her bare skin. He took his chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. Her grip on him tightened and she pushed her tongue to his. The two battled for dominance, their tongues flicked at each other like fire. The fire eyed Zane growled again, but this time louder, darker. He moved his hands under her shirt from her back to her hips and tightened his grip. Zoe moaned and sank into his arms. His grip on her tightened even more and all the fight in her disappeared. He pressed her tongue to the bottom of her mouth with his and rolled it around her mouth, trying to memorize every square inch of her mouth. The grip of her legs around his waist loosened and fell back to the ground. Evil Zane broke the kiss and brushed his lips along her jawbone and up to her ear.

"Let's go inside," he whispered huskily in her ear. The female ninja let out a shuddering breath and nodded slightly, hanging onto his neck to keep her up. He chuckled darkly and with one swoop of his arm he brought the guitar back over her shoulder and onto her front and gathered her legs up, holding her bridal style. Zoe laid her head against his chest, clutched her guitar to her chest, and took in short, shaky breaths. Evil Zane carried her into her room through her bedroom window. He laid her on her bed, took her guitar from her, and put it back on its stand.

He walked back to Zoe's bed and pulled the covers over her. She grabbed his wrist and he looked down at her. "Don't go," she said softly, her voice nearly cracking. He looked at her seriously and quietly said, 'Would never dream of it." With that he crawled under the covers and pulled her to him.

Zoe snuggled up to his chest and said half asleep, "I love you, Zane."

Evil Zane looked at her sleeping face and said softly, "I love you too, Zoe."

~~ Wind~~

Zane leaned against the rail of the Bounty. The full moon shone brightly, not a cloud in sight. He remembered how Zoe would love to watch the moon. She would sit outside and quietly play her guitar. Sometimes she would sing. And sometimes, if he was lucky, she would sing just for him. He loved her voice. It was beautiful. That was the only word he could come up with to describe it. Beautiful. It was strangely silent and Zane didn't like it. The sea wind whistled through night, cutting the silence like a knife. He heard voices and saw Kai.

'Why are you up?" the fire ninja asked.

Zane looked back at the ocean. "I couldn't stop thinking," he said.

"About?"

"...Zoe," the nindroid said quietly.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Kai said and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Zane looked at him. "We'll find her, Zane."

The nindroid looked up at the full moon and whispered, "I sure hope so,"


	4. Chapter 4: Reminders and Confusion

Zoe felt the sunlight trickle through her window. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut and shifted her head away from the window. She felt someone's grip on around her tighten and she opened her eyes. Looking up, green met red and she smiled. "Morning," the female ninja said, smiling.

"Good morning," the evil Zane said, giving her a slightly forced smile.

Zoe eyed him suspiciously. "Alright, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. Zoe narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing is wrong. If there was, I would tell you," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you better," she warned him, grinning. He grinned back. Zoe tried to sit up, but the red eyed nindroid had an iron grip on her. "Zane."

"Yes?" he asked innocently. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he smiled back.

"Let me go."

"But I do not want to," he said, pouting like a child.

"Zane, we have to get out of bed," she told him, trying not to laugh and failing.

He pulled her to his chest and murmured in her ear, "Just five more minutes?"

"Fine," Zoe mumbled into his chest, "but only 'cause you're so adorable." Evil Zane laughed and kissed the top of her head. She smiled into his chest and closed her eyes. Five minutes later the two got up and dressed for the day. Wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, Evil Zane lead Zoe into the dinning room. He pulled a chair out for her. She smiled at him and sat down. He took a spot next to her. 'Cole' and 'Kai' walked in and sat down, both still wearing their sunglasses. 'Jay' came in carrying a platter of pancakes. He set it down on the table and sat down. He too was wearing sunglasses.

Zoe smiled and shook her head. "When are you three going to take off those ridiculous sunglasses?"

"When we stop looking awesome wearing them," 'Cole' said, putting some pancakes on a plate.

The red clad ninja put a hand up to his sunglasses and smirked, "Which will be, never."

Zoe rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pancake. "You guys are strange."

"I'm not strange!" 'Jay' protested. Zoe raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. "Okay, maybe a little..." Zoe grinned and shook her head.

After she was done eating and put her plate in the sink, Zoe said, "I'll be in the raining room if you need me." She walked down the hall, twirling her fan blades in her hands. Evil Zane's eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Evil Cole. "We need to talk," the black clad ninja said. The nindroid followed his brother into the living room. The evil Jay and Kai looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to eating.

"What is it?" Evil Zane asked. His red eyed comrade studied him.

"Do you remember Lord Garmadon's orders 'Zane'?"

"Yes."

"Really? Okay then. Tell them to me."

The new ice ninja looked at him oddly then said,"Pretend to be in love with Zoe, make her think we are the ninja, and bring her over to the Dark Side."

The Cole impostor nodded. "Do you understand those orders?"

"Yes."

"You seem to need a reminder, so I'll give you one." The evil Cole grabbed the evil Zane by the fore arms shook him roughly. "We were created by Lord Garmadon and we serve him. You, me 'Jay' and 'Kai' serve him. He is our master. We don't have feelings. We don't have emotions. The only thing we want or wish is to do whatever our master says, no questions asked. No feeling or emotion attached. Without our master, we wouldn't exist. You owe everything to him. You are **_nothing _**with out him. The girl is nothing to me. She nothing to the others. She is nothing to **_you. _**Remember that." He roughly shoved 'Zane' and walked away, leaving a very conflicted red eyed nindroid on the floor.

About an hour later, Zane walked into the training room. Zoe round house kicked a dummy, dodged a plank of wood by back flipping, and landed on her hands, her body completely straight in the air. She turned on her hands, kicking another dummy, jumped up and free style kicked and punch a series of dummies. She landed with her hands up to her chest in fists and one leg bent with the other out straight.

'Zane' watched in silence. He could understand why Lord Garmadon wanted to use her as a weapon. Something clicked in his artificial brain and he inwardly growled. He couldn't explain why, but the though of anyone using Zoe made him angry. No. Not angry. _Furious. _Whenever Garmadon and the others spoke of Zoe when she was out of earshot they called her 'the girl'or sometimes even 'the weapon'. And whenever he heard that, it took all of his self control not to ram who ever said it's head into the nearest wall.

He couldn't explain it. It wasn't like he was a real person or anything. He wasn't his own person or individual being. He was a copy. A cheap imitation. He didn't have feelings or emotions. At least, he wasn't supposed to. He was a weapon. Something to be used. To be taken care of yes, but used never the less. And at that moment, as soon as he realized it, 'Zane' hated it. No. He absolutely _loathed_the fact. And he hated them too. He hated 'Cole' and his 'master'. No. Garmadon was not his master. Maybe to the others he is, but not to 'Zane'.

At that moment, he felt an urge. Well, it was more of a need. He needed to get away from them. From the the other copies. From Garmadon. From everyone. _'Well,' _he thought, his fiery gaze upon Zoe, _'Maybe not everyone.'_

~~ Wind ~~

The four ninjas jumped onto the deck of the Bounty, where Nya, Sensei, and Lloyd stood waiting for them. Zane walked right by them. Senseisighed and turned to Kai. "Anything?" he asked.

The fire ninja shook his head. "Nothing. Not even a trace of where she went. It's like she just vanished."

"Zoe wouldn't just disappear," Lloyd said, "Something happened to her."

"But that's just it," Cole said, "There aren't any foot prints or signs of a struggle. No signal or trace that she's been anywhere."

"How's Zane taking it?" Nya asked.

"Not too well," Kai said, rubbing the back of his head, "He doesn't say anything. He just keeps searching. Hoping to find _something_."

"That's about all any of us can do right now," Nya said sadly, hugging her arms to her chest and looking towards the direction Zane walked away.

Zane stood in the crows nest. It was Zoe's favorite part of the ship. She and him would sneak away at night to be there. Sometimes they talked or she sang for him. Other times they just had a make out session. But sometimes they would stand there next to each other, their hands touching as they gazed upon ocean and sky enjoying each other's presence. Don't get him wrong, he loved kissing Zoe. But the thing he loved most about her, at the very top of the long, long list of things he loved about her, was the fact that she didn't make everything physical. She didn't rush him. Zoe understood that romance was new territory for him. When he was confused, she would help him if she could and when he needed it, she gave him time. She gave him all the time he needed, always standing by waiting for him. She was his rock.

But at the moment, Zoe was in trouble. And she needed someone to be there for her. She had always been there for him and Zane was determined to return the favor. He would be her rock, her shoulder to cry on. Zane closed his eyes and pictured her next to him. Her long golden hair fluttering in the slight sea breeze. Her emerald green eyes shining at him. Her soft, baby pink lips curved into a smile. Her slightly pale skin sparkling in the moonlight. Her hand reaches for his... Zane opens him eyes and looks down at his empty hand. The spaces between his fingers, right where hers fit perfectly, were empty.

The nindroid sighed and closed his eyes, not being able to bare the sight of the empty space next to him. A small artificial tear slid down his cheek. He opened his eyes and threw his head back, his icy blue, teary eyes looked at the moon. The pure sadness and hopelessness lied within them. He wanted to sob. he want to cry. he wanted to scream. He took a breath and tried to scream as loud as he could, but what he said came out in a choked up, barely audible whisper. _"Where are you, Zoe?" _Being his only companion at the moment, the waning moon offered him only silence.


	5. Chapter 5: False Hopes

Zane and the guys stood at the edge of town where Zoe was last seen, conducting another search of the area. "Okay guys," Cole said, "we're looking for anything anything that doesn't look natural. Footprints. Some broken branches. Anything." The four boys looked around, their sharp ninja eyes not missing anything.

"I found something!" Jay cried. The others ran over, adrenaline running through their veins. Two sets of footprints were barely visible. One was a set of small ninja boot prints, obviously Zoe's. The other was an unrecognizable set of larger boot prints, the prints of her kidnapper.

"That's weird," Kai said.

"What?" Cole asked.

"There aren't any drag marks or signs of a struggle."

"Maybe the kidnapper tied her arms and forced her to walk," Jay suggested.

"But the tracks are side by side," Kai argued.

Cole looked at Zane who being very quiet. The nindroid was staring at the tracks with the most pained expression Cole had ever seen. "Let's follow them," the earth ninja said hastily. The other two looked over at Zane and quietly agreed. The four ninja followed the tracks through the forest. These tracks were deep, crisp, and easy to see in the dark dirt. They went several miles through thick brush and tangled forest branches before stopping abruptly in the middle of a grass field.

"What the-?'" Jay asked, "Where'd they go?"

"It looks like whoever took her is trying to give us the slip," Cole observed.

"But Zoe would never help who ever took her," Kai argued.

"Even if her life depended on it?" Cole asked. For once the fire ninja was silent. There was a moment of silence. Zane eyed the tracks carefully and noticed something.

"The heels of the kidnapper," he said, "they are indented deeper. Who ever it was backtracked and headed..." His eyes calculated the landscape. Walking over to the treeline, Zane pushed some bushes aside, revealing a well worn, slightly overgrown dirt path. There, the tracks of the stranger continued. "This way," the nindroid stated and began to follow them. The others quickly followed

_"So the monastery is all the way up in the mountains?" Zoe asked, walking next to 'Zane'. He nodded._

_"It is at the very top, hidden away so you can see all of Ninjago from it, by no one in Ninjago can see you," the red eyed nindroid said._

_"Like a true ninja," Zoe laughed. 'Zane' smiled, trying to suppress a smirk. The two walked hand in hand for several miles, until they came to the middle of a grass field. 'Zane' stopped and looked around. "What is it, Zane?" Zoe asked._

"Are you tired, Zoe?" 'Zane' asked, looking at her.

"A little," the female ninja admitted. As soon as the words left her mouth, in one graceful movement 'Zane' had her in his arms bridal style.

"Rest, Zoe," he said, his voice low and husky, "I'll carry you for a while." His voice was so deep and soothing, Zoe had no choice but to close her eyes and rest her face in his chest. Letting out a sigh of content, she nodded off into a blissful sleep. Making sure she was out, the red eyed ice ninja carefully backtracked, taking care not to mess the tracks up. Grinning to himself, he jumped on a boulder and then over some bushes onto a hidden dirt path. He landed softly, taking care not to wake the sleeping ninja in his arms and kept walking.

"Where are Zoe's tracks?" Jay asked as Zane lead the way.

"He must be carrying her," Kai said.

"How do we know it's a guy?" Cole questioned.

"The foot prints," Zane answered, not taking his eyes off the tracks. The other three exchanged looks but said nothing. The four ninja walked in silence for the next few miles before coming to a small creek where the tracks disappeared.

"He must have walked in the the water and stayed there," Cole said.

"But which way did they go?" Kai asked, "Upstream or downstream?"

Zane whistled and a robotic falcon flew down onto his arm. "My friend, fly high above and search for foot prints along the water bank," he said. With that, the falcon took air, soared above the trees, and took off.

What do we do now?" Cole asked.

"We wait," the nindroid said, staring up at the sky.

_'Zane' waded through the creek with ease. Thank brick his boots were water proof. He chuckled quietly to himself. This was too easy. he looked down at Zoe and smirked, she trusted him too much. Well, she thought she trusted him. The physical part of his mission didn't take a toll on him at all. Being a nindroid had it's perks. He didn't tire, so carrying Zoe while walking miles and miles on rough terrain was as easy as taking a five minute stroll through the park._

_About a mile down, 'Zane' decided to go back through the forest. He didn't want Zoe to wake up and have to explain what they're doing in a creek. He walked out of the water and checked on Zoe. She was as asleep as ever. Smirking, the nindroid walked though the dense forest. An hour or so later Zoe slowly opened her eyes. "Hey Zane," she smiled_

_The red eyed ninja smiled back, "Hey. Are you feeling better?"_

"Much, thanks."

"It is not a problem. Do you want to walk?"

"Yeah, I guess." He let go of her. She stood up and stretched. As she did so, the impostor Zane took the moment to glance her over. He couldn't really blame the good nindroid. The wind ninja did have a fine figure. What she saw in that goody ninja, he had no clue. But for the next week, she was his and he planned to use every second of it. "Ready?" she asked.

_Yes," he said, giving her a fake sweet smile. She smiled back and walked beside him. The Zane clone started to reach for her hand, but changed his mind and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Zoe smiled to herself and laid her head on his shoulder. _'Too easy,' _he thought to himself._

The falcon came back about ten minutes later. It land on a tree branch and stared at the guys. "Did you find something, friend?" Zane asked. The falcon looked at him and then turned and flew upstream. "He want's us to follow. Come on!" The four ran faster than ever before in their lives. A mile down they found the stranger's tracks head into the forest. Quickly, they followed them.

_Zoe sighed as she walked, her shoulders slumping. "Is everything alright?" 'Zane' asked. Zoe shrugged._

"I don't know. Just board of walking I guess," the purple ninja said.

"Hmm..." 'Zane' though aloud. Glancing back he saw his foot prints were as clear as day, due to the water on the soles of his shoes. He silently cursed. Then glancing back at Zoe, a genius idea struck him. "Why don't we use this time for a bit of training?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

The red eyed Zane smiled and pointed to the trees. "Have you ever traveled by tree?" he asked.

She grinned. "That sounds awesome!" Zoe broke free of his hold and ran up the nearest tree. From the branch she called down, "Come on, slowpoke! The monastery's's not gonna come to us!" Zane chuckled partly at her enthusiasm, but mostly at his own brilliance. 'Good luck tracking us now, ninja,' _he thought and ran up the tree to Zoe. The two jumped from tree to tree all the way to the monastery._

Zane ran at the head of the group, his eyes focused on the tracks in front of him. With every step the prints became clearer and he became more excited. Energy was speeding through his circuits and wires, a few even sparked, but Zane didn't care. All he cared about was getting Zoe back. he was so close he could almost feel her. In his mind he saw her. He could hear her laughter ringing through his ears. Then, he came to a sudden stop. The stranger's and Zoe's footprints ended at the base of a tree. A few bits of dirt were on the trunk. They had traveled via trees. There would be no way to track them now.

Zane stood there, unable to move. He tried to process this but it was so hard. he stood there frozen. "It looks like Zoe tried to escape by running up the tree," Cole started.

"But he followed," Kai finished.

"Zoe," Zane whispered quietly. He fell to his knees at the base of the trunk and hung his head, his hands digging into the dirt ground. "No... no... Zoe..." he cried louder. Jay, Kai, and Cole stood around him, not sure what to do. They were all upset of course. Zoe was very close to them. But Zane had something special with her.

"We'll get her back, Zane," Cole said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I promise."

The nindroid only shook his head, artificial tears streaming down his cheeks and he cried out over and over for his love, but she could not hear.


	6. Chapter 6: My Immortal

_**A/N: Listen to My Immortal by Evanescence while reading. **_

Zane looked up at the cloudy inky black canvas that was the night sky. Not a star could be seen through the thick, gray night clouds. He sighed, his snow white hair ruffled in the breeze. He sat in the crow's nest cross legged, gazing upwards. It did remind him of Zoe, though now that he thought about it, everything reminded him of closed his eyes and saw her. Her golden, waist length hair swirled around her. Her soft emerald green eyes shined at him. Her soft, baby pink lips curved into a sweet smile, just for him. He could even see the little things, like the small dimples around the corners of her lips and the tiny freckle at the corner below her right eye. His memory banks had remembered every little detail. Her laugh echoed in his mind, that sweet laugh of her that resembled the soft tinkling of dozens of tiny bells.

He treasured every moment he had with her, every conversation, every hug, and every cuddle. He remembered her melodic voice when she talked to him. He remembered her touch, whenever he held her hand or whenever they cuddled together. Every time she touched him, he felt an odd sensation. It was like a spark, a sudden short burst of electricity. He felt it on the left side of his chest, right where his heart would be, if he was human.

That was another thing he loved, but did not understand about Zoe. She loved him, though he was robot. Well, technically he was an android (a nindroid in Jay's opinion) but the point was, he wasn't human and she knew this. She understood this, and yet she still loved him. He had asked her about once.

_"Zoe," he had asked, 'how can you love me?"_

_She looked at him oddly. "What do you mean, Zane?" she asked._

_"I am not human. I do not feel physical pain or humor."_

_She smiled at him. "You think I can't love you, because you're not 'human'?" He nodded. "Do you love Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd?"_

_"Yes," he said, simply, "They are my family."_

_"Do you love your father?"_

_"Yes," he said, slightly confused._

_Zoe looked at him, her emerald eyes searching his icy blue ones. "Zane," she asked softly, "Do you love me?"_

_He stared at her. "Of course," he said quietly, taken aback. Zoe put hand on his cheek._

_"That's all I need to know," she said softly, before leaning in and kissing his lips softly. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She broke the kiss and buried her face in his chest. They stood like that for a moment, his arms around her waist protectively._

Since then, he had never asked any more questions regarding the subject. He reminded him that though he did not feel physical pain or understand the concept of humor, he did have emotions and thoughts. He had beliefs and opinions. She reminded him that he did love. He loved his family. He loved his brothers. He loved Nya like a sister. He loved Sensei Wu like a second father. He loved his own father. And, most importantly to him, he loved Zoe.

He remembered all the songs she had sung. He remembered her melodious, sonorous singing voice. It was so soft and melodious, so full of emotion. Whenever Zoe sang, all of her thoughts, feelings, and emotions came out in her voice. Whenever she sang, all of her heart and soul were in it.

Zane remembered the rush of electricity that had ran through his circuits when he and his brothers found her tracks in the forest. He couldn't remember what exactly his thoughts were during that time. All he knew was he needed to find his love. When the tracks ended at the tree, he remembered the hopelessness he had felt, the pain. True he didn't feel physical pain, but emotional pain? That was completely different.

Zoe, she was gone. The only person he had truly and honestly loved, was gone. Zane couldn't help but feel it was his fault. If only he had protected her during the fight with the serpentine, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. If only she hadn't gotten hurt, she wouldn't have been left behind. If only she hadn't been left behind, she wouldn't have been alone with her kidnapper. If only…

"Zoe," he whispered. What he needed now was a miracle. He needed a wish. Zane looked up the cloudy sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Just like the fact that he needed Zoe and she wasn't there, his wish wasn't there either. Zane closed his eyes and let his artificial tears spill over his cheeks. All those tears he had kept in during the past few days were out.

He never had to hide his feelings around Zoe. Not that his brothers weren't comforting, Zoe just seemed to understand him more. Even if she didn't, she tried. She didn't pity him. She never felt sympathy for him. She always felt empathy. Although she didn't know it, that made all the difference.

Thinking about her made Zane cry even more. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Zane climbed down from the crow's nest and walked into the dining hall. Everyone looked at him. He looked horrible and he knew it. His hair was a mess, not its usual clean cut. His eyes were empty and hollow. He slowly sat down, not looking at anyone.

Suddenly, Nya burst into the room, panting. "What's wrong, sis?" Kai asked, concerned.

"I looked at the security tapes from the day Zoe was kidnapped," Nya panted, "The evil versions of you guys snuck in and took her stuff."

"What?!" Jay yelled.

"So Zoe must think that they're us!" Cole realized.

"Why would she think that?" Jay asked, hysterical.

"We never told her about our evil counterparts that Garmadon created," Zane said quietly, "She is unaware that Garmadon has that power."

"We gotta go find her!" Kai declared.

"Come on," Cole ordered.

"But I didn't finish eating!" Jay whined. Kai whacked him upside the head.

"Come on!" he urged. Jay was about to say something when Cole inclined his head in Zane's direction. Jay looked at the nindroid and closed his mouth. With that, the guys flipped on their masks and ran towards the city.


	7. Chapter 7: Surpriss

'Zane' walked into the game room late that afternoon. 'Kai' and 'Jay' were playing a video game. "Have you two seen Zoe?" he asked.

"Who?" 'Jay' asked. 'Kai' whacked him upside the head.

"The girl, idiot," the impostor fire ninja hissed. 'Zane' clenched his teeth, trying to hide his sudden anger at the posing Kai. 'Kai' turned to 'Zane'. "She's in the training room," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the hall. 'Zane' stiffly nodded in thanks and walked out of the room, where he came face to face with 'Cole'.

"So you're calling her 'Zoe' now?" the evil earth ninja asked, his fiery eyes blazing dangerously behind his shades.

"I do not want her to become suspicious if she overhears me calling her anything other than her name," he said coolly.

'Cole' narrowed his eyes at 'Zane'. The nindroid stared blankly back. The evil earth ninja studied him for a few minutes before stiffly nodding. 'Zane' nodded back. He then turned and walked to the training room to find Zoe.

He found her in her work out clothes; black spandex and a purple sports bra. She was standing in front of the punching bag, taping her hands. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her feet were bare.

As 'Zane' gazed at her, that feeling came up again. That urge, that _need _to have her. To hold her. To kiss her. To never let her go no matter what. He didn't care what 'Cole' said. He didn't care what Garmadon said. All he wanted was Zoe.

He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. She jumped in surprise and he chuckled lowly in her ear. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Zane."

"What?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I have to train."

"Why?" he asked huskily, kissing her neck.

"Because..." she said quietly, trying to come up with a reason, but her brain wouldn't focus. "Zane..." It started out as a scold but ended as a moan when his lips found her sweet spot. He smirked and ran his hands up and down her sides. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became heavy.

"Come on," he murmured huskily. She was so focusing on trying to stay standing, for her legs felt so weak all of a sudden, all she could do was give a shaky nod. Smirking, he led her in to room, locking the door behind them. Once there, he continued to leave a trail of kisses along her neck and collar bone.

Her breaths were shaky and heavy. She tried to think, tried to say something, but her brain wasn't working. His lips found her sweet spot again and she let out a shaky moan. 'Zane' smirked into her neck. He licked and nipped at her neck, a low growl erupting from his throat. He pulled her backwards and the two fell on her bed. He started to kiss her collarbone.

"Zane," she murmured.

"Yes?" he whispered.

She turned in his arms so she was on top and facing him. She folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin in them, looking into his deep red eyes. "You know how much I love you right?"

'Zane' smiled and said, "No." Zoe laughed and pushed his chest playfully.

"Yes you do," she laughed.

"No," he grinned, "tell me."

"I love you more than all the words in all the books in all the world," she said, daring circles on his chest with her fingers.

"That's a lot of words," he commented, stroking her hair with his hand.

"Yeah," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. He smiled and continued to run his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, 'Zane' thought of something. Zoe deserved so much more than he could give her. She didn't deserve to be cooped up in a monatery at the top of the mountains hidden away from the world. She deserved much more.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Get your suit on. I wanna show you something."

"You mean, outside of the monastery?" she asked excitedly. He smiled and nodded. "Okay!" she leaped off of him with a smile.

"I'll meet you by the front entrance," 'Zane' said.

"Kay," she said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and left the room.

To get to the front entrance, 'Zane' had to walk through the game room. There, he found the other three evils. 'Kai' and 'Jay' were playing video games and 'Cole' was sitting on the couch watching with a bored expression. 'I'm taking Zoe out," 'Zane' said. 'Cole' turned to him and squinted his eyes at the snow ninja.

"Oh really?" he asked, "and just why are you?"

"Zoe and the original Zane would always go out," ''Zane' said, "we don't want her getting suspicious, do we?"

"No," the evil earth ninja glared, "we don't." 'Kai' and 'Jay' paused their game to watch the other two. "Where are you taking her?"

"To the Bierly High rise."

"And when will you be back?"

"Before midnight," "Zane said as Zoe walked into the room. As soon as she did, all of the evils plastered on fake smiles.

"Really Cole?" she laughed, taking 'Zane's' arm, "You sound like my dad."

'Cole' smiled at her. "Just looking out for you, Zoe?" he said.

Zoe smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Cole, but it's Zane we're talking about."

"That's what I'm uneasy about," the evil black clad ninja muttered so only 'Zane' could hear. The evil nindroid said nothing but shot 'Cole' a glare when Zoe wasn't looking.

"Come on, Zoe," 'Zane' said to her.

Zoe waved to the others. "See ya, guys," called, walking away with 'Zane'. 'Cole' glared after them, not trusting the evil nindroid. 'Kai' and 'Jay' just shrugged and continued their game.

"Follow me!" 'Zane' called.

"Where are we going?" Zoe laughed.

"You'll see!" he said. The two teen ninjas were running across roof tops. 'Zane' landed on the highest building in Ninjago and turned to Zoe, who soon caught up to him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked smiling.

"Turn around," 'Zane' said simply, giving her a sweet smile. Zoe turned around slowly and her eyes widened. The sun had just begun to set and set the city aglow with bright reds, oranges, and yellows. The light reflected off the glass buildings, creating a surreal effect. In the distance, she could see the harbor and the water. Zoe opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She turned to Zane. "I like to come here to clear my mind," he said, "ll of the fighting and battle." Zoe rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," 'Zane' said, and he meant it. He meant it with all of his inorganic, evil corrupted heart. He turned her so she faced him and looked into her eyes. They started to lean and their lips were just about to meet when-

"Zoe?"

Hearing her name, she turned and saw the guys: Cole, Kai, and Jay. Except they weren't wearing sunglasses. And standing in front of them was Zane, his eyes an icy blue.

"Zane?" she asked in shock.


End file.
